


Time to dance

by WritergirlRS



Series: Six oneshots [12]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritergirlRS/pseuds/WritergirlRS
Summary: Anne is bored, but Kat knows a solution for that
Series: Six oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Time to dance

“I’m bored” Anne sights, dropping herself on the couch.

“Go read a book” Cathy says, looking up from a book herself.

“No thanks” Anne says.

“Just a suggestion you know” Cathy chuckles.

“A suggestion about what?” Kat says, walking into the living room. 

“Anne is bored, and I said she could read a book” Cathy explains. 

“We all know that’s not gonna happen” Kat chuckles.

“Hence the fact I said it’s a suggestion” Cathy says.

“Fair enough. But Anne, you said you’re bored. You wanna come dance with me in my room?” Kat asks.

“Sure!” Anne says happily.

“Yay! Let me grab some water and we can go” Kat says.

Anne also decides to grab some water, and once their water bottles are filled they make their way upstairs.

“Do you already have a song in mind you wanna dance on?” Anne asks.

“Uhm, yes” Kat mumbles.

“What’s the matter?” Anne asks as she notices Kat getting shy.

“The song might not be what you expect” Kat says.

“That doesn’t matter, just play it for me. I won’t laugh” Anne says.

Kat nods, grabs her phone and looks up the song. When the song starts playing Anne understands what Kat means. It’s a dancehall song, which is indeed not something you would expect Kat listening to.

“What do you think?” Kat asks softly, turning off the music again. 

“It’s such a cool song. Not immediatly what I would expect you listening to, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like it or that I’m gonna judge” Anne says.

“I only listen this for when I dance” Kat says, feeling as if she has to defend herself.

“Nothing wrong with that! It’s a great song, so let’s start with the choreo” Anne says.

Kat nods, and the girls take a place in Kat’s room.

“Shall we start with just listening the song once through so we can think of steps?” Kat suggest “I always do that when I make a choreo.”

“Yeah sure, that’s a good idea” Anne says.

So Kat turns the music on and they listen the song one time throught.

“I have an idea for a step!” Anne cheers when the music stops.

“Oh yes, tell” Kat says.

“Well, remember that step from the ‘End of time’ choreo we made a long time ago? The step on the very end?” Anne says.

“Yes, I know which one you mean. That could fit right at the beginning” Kat says. 

They try the step, and it fits. Kat immediatly adds another step to it, explaning it to Anne after. Kat dances a lot, so she knows quite the variety of dance steps. Anne doesn’t dance so often, only every now and then with Kat. So sometimes Kat has to explain some dance steps to Anne.

The girls think of a couple more steps, and then do the first part on music.

“Ughh, I can’t get the last bit right” Anne sighs.

“What’s wrong?” Kat asks.

“I keep going off count from the high kick till the end” Anne answers.

“You want me to count it out loud while we dance?” Kat suggest.

“Yes, that would be helpfull” Anne says.

So Kat does as said, and yells the counts while dancing the choreo again.

“It worked” Anne cheers “and also, I didn’t know you could yell that loud.”

“Gotta do something to make sure you hear the counts over the music huh?” Kat chuckles.

“Fair enough” Anne says.

Where is that music coming from?” Cleves asks Cathy.

“Kat’s room. Anne and Kat are dancing” Cathy replies.

“You sure that’s coming from Kat’s room? It’s dancehall music” Cleves says.

“Seeing you and me are here, Jane is in the kitchen cooking dinner and Catherine is outside I think I can pretty certainly say the music is coming from Kat’s room yeah” Cathy says.

“Fair. Still strange though” Cleves says.

“I’m taking a water break right now” Anne pants, grabbing her water bottle and taking a big sip of water. The two have been adding steps and doing the choreo for 30 minutes straight, which clearly got Anne out of breath.

“How are you not totally out of breath?” Anne asks Kat between breaths.

“Dancing a lot” Kat says, taking a sip of her water.

“I need to start dancing more then” Anne says.

“That’s a deal” Kat says “do you want to show the other girls the dance once we’re finished?”

“Yeah sure, I’m fine with that” Anne says.

“Yes! Lets finish the choreo quickly then” Kat says. 

The girls add a couple more steps, one of the steps being a step Anne made up herself and is rather proud of, and then go through the choreo a couple times. 

“Shall I go ask downstairs if the girls wanna see it?” Kat asks.

“Good idea, I need to catch my breath back anyway” Anne says.

“You really need to dance more” Kat chuckles, and makes her way downstairs.

“Jane, Cathy, Cleves, Catherine, do you wanna see the dance Anne and I made?” Kat says as she comes downstairs.

“Of course!” Catherine says.

“Yay! ANNE, THEY WANNA SEE IT. CAN YOU TAKE MY PHONE DOWNSTAIRS WITH YOU?!” Kat yells.

“Kat, not so loud” Jane says.

“Sorry Jane” Kat says.

“It’s okay” Jane says.

“I’m here and I got the music” Anne says, jumping into the living room.

“The song is still on my phone if you unlock it” Kat says, taking a place in the living room, Anne next to her.

“From the beginning?” Cathy asks, Kat’s phone in her hand.

“Yep” Anne says.

“Alrighty, music in 3,2,1” Cathy says, and presses play. The song starts and Kat and Anne dance just like they did in Kat’s room.

“It went perfect!” Anne cheers when they finish.

“That looked great girls” Cleves says “but Kat, since when do you listen dancehall music?”

“Only for dancing” Kat mumbles.

“Hey, it’s okay. Nothing wrong with it, I was just wondering” Cleves says.

“Yes, it looked amazing and the song is great” Catherine says.

“Thanks guys” Anne and Kat say in unision, both a big smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song Anne and Kat are dancing to:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rn8oRfjL1q0


End file.
